Your Wings
by Yuno G
Summary: Un ángel le salvó la vida, ya ahora que ella esta herida, era su turno cuidarla. Natsu no vivía en un mundo de color rosa, vivía el día a día con el sudor de su frente y el esfuerzo de sus puños, no esperaba que un problema como este apareciese. Nunca supo que se sentía tan solo hasta ella apareció y llenó sus dias. Oh mierda, cuando se curara, la despedida seria desastrosa


El cuchillo hizo un sonido metálico al caer, y las pisadas rápidas se fueron alejando cada vez más.

Oh, mierda. Esto no se veía bien.

Al principio fue como si le hubieran dado un buen puñetazo en el estomago, presión nada mas, pero la mancha oscura que se estaba haciendo más grande en su camiseta afirmaba otra cosa. Era una sensación muy distinta a cualquier otra, pero aún así el frío que corría por su cuerpo reconfortaba y calmaba el pánico, su propia sangre corría por el lado equivocado de la piel, haciendo caminos carmesís en dirección al suelo, que es donde Natsu colapsó.

Esos hijos de puta lo habían apuñalado.

Y el sistema nervioso se hizo cargo, el impacto se había ido, y la realidad lo había golpeado. En este momento su cerebro se estaba dando cuenta que miles de miles de circuitos acababan de ser rotos. Sentía calor, uno como nunca antes había sentido, la adrenalina se había abandonado su cuerpo y el dolor había empezado, venia desde adentro, desde lo mas profundo de su carne, obviamente el musculo había sido desgarrado.

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, sus rodillas no lo sostuvieron, su cara fue directa al suelo, y el frio regresó, un frio penetrante. Natsu nunca hubiera pensado que ese callejón podía volverse más oscuro, pero si podía, ni siquiera las luces de las calles alanzaban el sucio rincón donde se estaba muriendo, la luna era inexistente esa noche. Los sonidos de los coches y de los jóvenes de fiesta tampoco lo alcanzaban, y supuso que sus gemidos tampoco los alcanzarían a ellos.

La dignidad no estaba en su muerte, seguro que en unos minutos las ratas se comerían su cuerpo. Natsu exhaló un débil suspiro. No había visto el cuchillo, tampoco lo había esperado.

Natsu aceptó la oscuridad, ya no estaba mareado, la niebla lo cegaba, pero se reusaba a cerrar los ojos, a pesar de ser una vista mugrienta, llena de basura, era lo último que iba a ver.

Lo que menos esperó fue que una blanca luz iluminara todo, y que proviniera de una mujer, la verdad pensaba que ir al infierno, pero al ver aquella mujer decidió que no le importaba donde lo llevara. Ella se veía totalmente pura, su luz lo calentaba en los lugares que ya había dado por perdido.

Unas enormes alas blancas estaban flexionadas en su espalda, sobresaliendo unos buenos cuarenta centímetros sobre su cabeza ¿Un ángel? La luz no lo dejaba ver bien, pero sabia que el ángel era rubio, sus rizos caían hasta su cintura, vestía una túnica blanca y corta, dejando un hombro al descubierto, un brazalete grueso de oro rodeaba su antebrazo.

Ella parecía celestial, tan pura e inocente, casi transparente.

El ángel se puso de cuclillas, y Natsu agradeció que sus hermosos ojos dorados fuera lo ultimo que vería.

* * *

Luces blancas, pero esta vez artificiales, le dieron la bienvenida. Había despertado en un hospital, su ropa bañada en sangre había sido removida, ahora tenia puesto esos feos vestidos con el culo al aire que le ponían a los pacientes.

No sentía dolor alguno. Había sobrevivido.

* * *

Después que se dieran cuenta que era un problemático no tuvieron ni un remordimiento de sacarlo del hospital de una patada, bueno, solo necesitó ocho puntos en la herida y ya estaba como nuevo. Al día siguiente estaba listo para ir al trabajo.

Levantó la mirada al espejo, aun estaba un poco pálido por la perdida de sangre, no se había afeitado desde el incidente, lo que significaba tres días, aun así tenia esos ojos verdes alegres que tanto le gustaban a las chicas. Cada vez que se miraba al espejo se veía mas guapo, tenia una mandíbula prominente, labios carnosos y una nariz recta, aun que por muy poco que le gustara su pelo rosa era lo que más resaltaba en el. Se lo había teñido una y mil veces, pero por alguna razón solo duraba unas cuantas horas.

Se iba a tomar una ducha antes de ir al taller, donde el era mecánico, con cuidado de no mojar la herida, él se lavó bien. La doctora le había dicho que seguramente por tener el cuerpo en tan buena forma la herida no había sido grabe. Natsu ya había dejado de pensar en el tema, el cuchillo había entrado en el hasta el fondo, despues el desgraciado, cual aun planeaba vengarse, había retorcido el cuchillo dentro de el y estaba seguro que había cortado algunas cosas vitales, y se lo sacó sin preámbulos.

Ya había salido de la ducha cinco minutos después, se había cepillado los dientes y estaba listo para irse a trabajar. Cuando tocaron el timbre. Natsu caminó atreves del apartamento y abrió la puerta, preguntándose quien podía ser. Al abrir la puerta miró a la chica que parecía tener alrededor de veintitrés años, tenia unas alas pegadas a la espalda y algo parecido a un pequeño vestido blanco. La chica se quedo callada, mirándolo a los ojos, alzando la barbilla, después de todo era casi veinticinco centímetros mas bajo que él. Natsu espero unos segundos antes de hablar, ya que el parecía el único dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Ya pasó Halloween, llegas un poco tarde.

-No es cosplay- replicó ella, su voz era dulce, algo alegre.

Natsu esperó otro rato ahí parado.-¿Quién eres?- preguntó exasperado.

-Soy el ángel que te ayudó el otro día- dijo ella, como si estuviera pidiendo una taza de azúcar a su vecino- Mis alas están heridas así que no puedo regresar, por favor déjame quedarme contigo como agradecimiento por haberte salvado la vida.

Natsu cerró la puerta al instante. Esto no estaba pasando, los ángeles no existían, y si lo hacían deberían aparecerse a esos tíos religiosos que rezan todos los días, él ni siquiera recordaba cuando había ido a la iglesia por ultima vez. Lo que paso ese día había sido una alucinación, era imposible que algo así hubiera sucedido.

¿Entonces como explicaba que la chica se pareciera tanto a la de su alucinación? Tenia los mismísimos ojos, incluso más intensos, esas cascadas de oro puro flotaban como seda por sus hombros y cintura, pero esta vez podía verla mejor, dadas las circunstancias, obviamente. Su cara era pequeña, con rasgos delicados y bien perfilados, labios de un rosado pálido, y pestañas negras y largas. Y ella acababa de traspasar su puerta como un fantasma.

-Un ángel es delicado, no le cierres la puerta en la cara- dijo ella.

-¿Has venido a reclamar mi vida?- dijo el sin rodeos. Natsu intento pensar el algo con lo que pudiera defenderse contra ese ángel, parecía débil, pero esas largas alas le advertían que no lo la subestimara.

-Nope- ella lo miró confundida, y Natsu no creía que estuviera teniendo una conversación con un ser celestial- ¿Por qué haría eso? Te salvé la vida, no para quitártela después. Además estabas en una pocilga, haber entrado en ese lugar tan sucio me hizo daño en las alas, no entré ahí por gusto.

-¿Por qué me salvaste la vida?- Preguntó él- ¿Eres mi ángel guardián?

-Uf, no. Tu nunca tuviste uno, gracias a dios, lo hubieras matado del dolor si frecuentas en lugares tan impuros como esos- ella lo miró asqueada.

Bueno, había sido apuñalado detrás de un puticlub después de haber estado liándose con la novia de alguien . Si alguien era impuro, ese era él.

-Te salvé porque te sentí. Los ángeles no están interesado en los problemas humanos, pero te sentí, sentí cierta conexión contigo.- Ella resopló con fastidio- Y ahora estoy en este mundo de mortales hasta que me recupere. El lugar donde estabas estaba lleno de demonios y cosas impuras. Las alas son el punto débil de un ángel, recibieron todo el daño.

Natsu extendió la mano para tocar una de sus emplumadas alas.

Ella retrocedió rápidamente- Probablemente no debí de haberte dicho eso. Nunca .Toques. Mis. Alas.

Natsu levantó las manos- Vale, vale. Lo siento. De todas formas ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy...

-Natsu Dragneel, veintinueve años, fuiste dejado en un orfanato a los tres meses, no fuiste muy...brillante... que digamos...en la escuela, no lograste entrar a ninguna universidad, asi que eres mecánico, tienes problemas de ira y te gusta meterte en probemas, tu moral es casi inexistente. Tienes los humos bien subidos ya que te crees perfecto. No tienes pareja ni hijos, no estas atado a nada ni a nadie, pero tienes aprecio por los de tu taller, son como tus hermanos. Se cuantos pelos tienes en tu cabeza, no hace falta que me digas nada- soltó ella.

-Pues muy bien, muñeca, pareces creer que sabes todo de mi, pero yo no se nada de ti.- Dijo el con una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero por dentro no le gustaba nada el tema de ser el único sin información.-¿A que se debe eso?

-Creo que antes de que nacieras tu alma pertenecía a mi lado, lo cual me confunde- Natsu casi podía escuchar las ruedas girando en su cabeza- Ah, me llamo Lucy y lo único que se es que tu alma me pertenece, no del sentido literal, obviamente, pero del mismo modo que me pertenece, la mía te pertenece a ti. Lo que significa que tienes que cuidar de mi. No me llames muñeca, soy un ángel.

-Hablas mucho, ni siquiera te entiendo- Natsu se tiró el pelo hacia atrás en signo de frustración- Desde el principio, eres un ángel.

Lucy hizo un puchero y murmuró -me a tocado un tonto.

-¿Que dijiste?- La retó.

-Que si soy un ángel- Extendió sus alas, Natsu las miró asombrado, eran enormes, increíblemente blancas, eran casi dos metros de alto y dos de largo, cubiertas de largas y finas plumas blancas, con la luz reflejada en ellas parecía brillar, hasta que detecto algunas manchas rojas en las partes bajas de las dos alas, y ella se dio cuenta, avergonzada, trató de ocultarlas- Las alas son el orgullo mas sagrado de un ángel, aun que pudiera, no me atrevería a ir a casa así.

-Son preciosas- murmuró Natsu. Y lo eran, quería tocarlas de verdad, ver como se sentían al tacto- Déjame tocarlas ¿O es que soy demasiado impuro?- Gruñó.

-Eres un mortal, claro que eres impuro, pero como me perteneces no pasa nada. Aun que no lo parezca estoy muy herida, Natsu ¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a tener aquí en la puerta? Eres un maleducado.

Natsu se cruzó de brazos, aun sabiendo que si metro noventa de estatura no iba a intimidarla, le lanzó una mirada asesina, esta era su casa y si quería la mantendría ahí parada todo el día. Pero también estaba preocupado, estaba herida, y después de todo le debía la vida, no sabia lo que había hecho para mantenerle vivo, pero se la debía, y el siempre pagaba sus deudas, no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, puede que no tuviera moral, pero aun así viva con ciertas reglas.

-No me hables así en mi casa, me da igual quien seas, aquí me respetaras- le gruño.

-Si no quieres que deje de curarte a larga distancia mas vale que me respetes también, estoy cansada y herida, y a pesar de todo te sigo curando ¿De verdad creías que una herida de esa profundidad te dejaría hacer todo lo que haces ahora? Soy la razón por la que no estas postrado a una cama sin un riñón.

Esa boquita respondona estaba que lo molestaba, y a la vez lo excitaba. Dios, se acababa de ganar un ticket exprés al infierno, pero no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y apreciarla. Era hermosa de verdad, tenia un cuerpo fabuloso, que muchas putas matarían por tener, y sabia que en el mundo de los ángeles la silicona para el cuerpo no existía, así que todo era natural. Su piel era blanca como la leche, ella era alta y delgada, pero con carne donde la necesitaba, oh si.

Ella se ruborizó, maldita sea, se ruborizó como una virgen de catorce años y apartó la mirada- No...no me mires asi...

-Te miraré como quiera, nena- Dijo Natsu satisfecho- Entra, te enseñare la hospitalidad de mi casa.

* * *

 _ **notas de la autora;**_ _Hola! Por fin terminó mi temporada de examenes (Me queda uno, pero como dicen muchos, me llega al pincho)_

 _Espero que les guste este cap, la verdad no estoy muy segura con el, y no tengo planes definidos, asi que no se como va a ir, espero que les guste y me motiven un poquito C: Ya estoy escribiendo mas caps de My man y otro que tampoco tengo muy definido (Estos benditos examenes me han hecho pure el cerebro) Asi que me pasare la noche pensando en estas tres historias._

 _Si tienen alguna idea con "Your Wings" sientanse libres de escribirla (Por favor haganlo, yo estoy perdida) Y no se si se han dado cuenta, pero la personalidad de Natsu no esta muy definida, de verdad me siento muy insegura con esta historia, pero hare lo mejor que pueda._

 _Un besazo enorme y espero leerlos._

 _Un abrazo_

 _Aria_


End file.
